riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Julie 03/5 "Midnight"
5 Midnight Przez powieki Adama przebijało się blade światło. Nie był w stanie otworzyć oczu. Strasznie bolała go głowa. Jego uszy zaczęły wyłapywać pojedyncze dźwięki. Najpierw dobiegły go głosy. Rozpoznawał głos Raven. Tego tonu nie dało się zapomnieć. Brzmiał jak głos jakiejś czarownicy - skrzekliwy, ale jednak młody. Córce Hekate musiały towarzyszyć jeszcze ze dwie inne osoby. Chłopak i dziewczyna. - Aletocośnajegoczolepaskudniewygląda... - powiedział dziewczęcy głos. Był cienki i mógł należeć do piętnastolatki. Mówiła naprawdę bardzo szybko. Tak szybko, że możliwe iż mózg Adama błędnie rozpoznawał niektóre słowa. - Wyjedzie z tego? - No - odpowiedział beznamiętnie męski głos. - Serio? Nie możesz powiedzieć nic innego? - głos dziewczyny zwolnił, ale za to nabrał złowrogiego, karcącego tonu. - Jak zawsze słyszę tylko to twoje "no". Serio, Ahren, kiedyś będę musiała kupić ci słownik. - No. Dziewczyna westchnęła teatralnie. - N o co? - powiedział chłopak - Czego ode mnie wymagasz? Jestem z pokolenia, które używa "n o" w dwudziestu dwóch różnych znaczeniach. - Brawo, Ahren. Tym razem to było całe zdanie. Robisz postępy - rozległ się głos Raven. Adam usłyszał czyjeś kroki. I dudnienie butów o kamienną posadzkę. Poczuł ohydny odór jej waniliowych perfum. Dziewczyna musiała być blisko niego. - Kiedy się obudzi? Adam nie miał wątpliwości, że rozmawiają o nim. Postarał się przywołać wspomnienia z ostatnich godzin, a może dni. Był w Obozie... Złożył przysięgę. A potem... po prostu rozpłynął się w mroku razem z Raven. Jedna z dziewczyn powiedziała coś z zawrotną prędkością. Adam był niemal pewien, że miał to oznaczać "On się chyba budzi". No cóż... nie każdy może mieć dar nienagannej wymowy. -Daj se na luz, Celeste. Nasz księdziunio nie wygląda na przytomnego - powiedział nowy głos, należący bez wątpienia do osoby płci żeńskiej. - Nie bądź tego taka pewna - powiedziała Raven - Może to nie o niego chodzi. - Jak nie o niego? Spójrz. Nawet gdy jest całkowicie nieprzytomny ma królewską gębę. Poza tym... syn Nike, nie? To m u s i być on. Raven westchnęła. Adam doszedł do wniosku, że może już czas się "ocknąć". Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale nie mógł się doczekać aż zobaczy gdzie się znalazł. W zasadzie nie mógł się doczekać czegoś innego... Zrobił to o co córka Hekate go poprosiła. Teraz czas by i ona dotrzymała obietnicy. Jego nagroda była już tak blisko. Minnette. Nie wierzył, że być może znów ją zobaczy. To było aż nazbyt piękne by mogło okazać się prawdą. Niepewnie rozchylił powieki. Chciał żeby to wyglądało naturalnie. Jakby, rzeczywiście przed chwilą zbudził się z długiego snu. Spodziewał się ujrzeć jasne, oświetlone pomieszczenie. Był na to przygotowany. Ale zastał coś zupełnie innego. Pokój wyglądał jak skrzydło szpitalne. Był jednak skąpo oświetlony. Pokój miał podłogę z okleiny w kolerze szpitalnej zieleni, takiej samej jak na poduszkach, kołdrach i parawanach. Ściany były ogipsowane na biało. Pod sufitem wisiał skąpy żyrandol, którego żarówka nieustannie migała jakby nie mogła się zdecydować czy ma się palić czy zgasnąć. Na całej długości pokoju, przy lewej i prawej ścianie były ustawione szeregi zwyczajnych, szpitalnych łóżek. W sumie około dwudziestu czterech posłań. Adam przesunął zamglony wzrok na osoby znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu. Od razu rozpoznał białe włosy Raven. Siedziała do niego bokiem na plastikowym krześle ustawionym nieopodal łóżka, na którym leżał. Gdy kątem oka spostrzegła, że chłopak się na nią gapi, zwróciła swą twarz ku niemu. Nie mógł z niej wyczytać żadnej konkretnej emocji. Wyglądało to jakby ktoś zmieszał ekscytację, niepewność i wrogość w jednym garnku, a potem wylał jej na twarz. Wzrok chłopaka był ciągle rozlazły i nie mógł skupiać go na kimś dłużej niż dwadzieścia sekund, więc popatrzył teraz z kolei na jedną z dziewczyn. Była niska i bardzo młoda - wyglądała na około czternaście lat - miała brązowe włosy z niebieskimi pasemkami i szare oczy, którymi wpatrywała się w niego z nieskrywanym zachwytem. - Ajednaksięobudził! Widziszmówiłamciżesięobudził, no! - zwróciła się do dziewczyny stojącej obok i wybiegła przez drzwi z prędkością trzystu kilometrów na godzinę, zostawiając w pokoju Adama z trzema innymi osobami. Chłopak spróbował dźwignąć się na łokciach do pozycji siedzącej. Mimo bólu rozrywającego mu głowę podciągnął się i oparł plecy o nadgłówek łóżka. Przetarł oczy i zapytał Raven sennym głosem. - Co ja tu robię? Co to za miejsce? Dziewczyna zastanawiała się dłuższą chwilę nad odpowiedzią. Widać było po niej, że nie była przygotowana na wyjaśnienia, ale wyręczyła ją w nich inna dziewczyna. - Cóż, sądzę, że doskonale wiesz co tutaj robisz i jak się tu znalazłeś - w jej głosie pobrzmiewał delikatny francuski akcent, który zdawał się łaskotać Adama w uszy. - Co to za miejsce? Witaj po ciemnej stronie mocy. Jak masz jakieś pytania to poznasz na nie odpowiedź we właściwym czasie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego wyzywająco i przerzuciła ciemne włosy przez ramię. - Mam coś... do załatwienia. - zawahała się wypowiadając te słowa i spojrzała na Ahrena. - O jedenastej wieczorem. Ktoś będzie musiał posklejać to nieszczęsne serce. Chłopak podniósł głowę znad notatek i powiedział: - Mogę poskładać mu nogi, opatrzyć niemal każdą ranę, ale nie tą. Jestem lekarzem, a nie cudotwórcą. Dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła pozostawiając za sobą bryzę różanych perfum. Adam zaczął się zastanawiać nad słowami dziewczyny. O kim mówiła? O czyim sercu? Nie miał bladego pojęcia, ale prawda była taka, że nadal nie do końca pojmował co się stało. Raven także po chwili wyszła. Za ni jednak to nastąpiło spojrzał na nią pytająco, a ona poruszyła wargami, które ułożyły się w "wieczorem". Serce Adama aż podskoczyło. W tej chwili ból wydawał się odległy. *** Ruby cały czas skupiała się na tym, żeby nie wjechać w drzewo. Ona i Percy ewidentnie mieli problem. Przez całą noc udawało się im jechać spokojnie, ale najwyraźniej było to zbyt mało skomplikowane. Zbyt proste. Coś m u s i a ł o się popsuć. Bez tego Mojry nie miałyby zabawy. Około szóstej rano pojawiły się pierwsze problemy. Auto wydawało z siebie niepokojące odgłosy. - Cholera. - zaklął Percy - Znowu kończy się paliwo. - Świetnie. Gdzie teraz znajdziesz paliwo na takim zadupiu? - Och, no nie wiem - westchnął z frustracji - Czy ja zawsze muszę o wszystkim myśleć? - Nie. Ale dobrze by było gdybyś pomyślał chociaż o jednym. I wtedy zaczęło się prawdziwe piekło. Samochód zaczął gwałtownie przyśpieszać. Strzałka na liczniku coraz szybciej pędziła w prawo. Osiemdziesiąt, sto, sto dziesięć, sto trzydzieści '' kilometrów na godzinę. Ruby ściskała kurczowo kierownicę, aż zbielały jej knykcie. Z całej siły naciskała hamulec, ale już nie po to by zatrzymać pojazd, ale by się na czymś fizycznie wyżyć. Percy też nie mógł nic zrobić. Jedyne co mu pozostało to patrzeć jak córka Artemidy próbuje trzymać ich na drodze i nie walnąć w nic przypadkowo. - ZRÓB COŚ! - krzyknął do niej, a Ruby poczuła przypływ paniki. Co mogła zrobić? Czekać na śmierć? Mógł jej uwierzyć, już to robiła od kilku minut, gdy samochód z każdą chwilą rozpędzał się coraz bardziej. - Zrób to co zrobiłaś ze mną! - próbował przekrzyczeć warczący głośno silnik. Ruby nagle oświeciło. Może wydawało to się całkowicie nierozsądne, ale zamknęła powieki i skoncentrowała się. Jej uścisk na kierownicy zelżał, a ona poczuła, że cały świat zwalnia. Wyobraziła sobie gigantyczną dłoń, która odpycha samochód i zagradza mu dalszą drogę. Serce jej biło jak szalone, ale udało się. Na miłość boską, udało się! Westchnęła głęboko w przypływie ulgi. - Udało się - wyszeptała bezgłośnie. - Na twoim miejscu bym się tak nie cieszył. Zamsakrowałaś samochód! - zarzucił jej, ale powiedział to bardziej w kontekście żartu. Ruby widziała, że jemu też ulżyło. Tak niewiele dzieliło ich od przerobienia na półboską papkę. - A to oznacza... że dalej idziemy na piechotę. *** W pokoju została tylko ten chłopak - Ahren - cały czas pochylony nad swoimi zapiskami. Co jakiś czas coś skreślał, zamazywała albo dopisywał. Tylko kilka razy zapytał się Adama jak ten się czuje. Raz podał mu jakiś podejrzany lek, który nie był nektarem ani ambrozją. Z tego co zarejestrował syn Nike, nie mieli tu boskich lekarstw. - Więc jesteś lekarzem, tak? - zapytał go Adam. Wiedział, że to głupie pytanie, ale chciał zacząć jakąkolwiek rozmowę. W odpowiedzi chłopak pokiwał głową. Adam nigdy nie lubił ciszy więc postanowił nadal z nim rozmawiać, mimo, że tamten prawdopodobnie go zignoruje. - Założę się, że jesteś synem Apollina. Lekarz, uzdrowiciel czy jak tam chcesz żeby na ciebie mówiono... To chyba dobrze, nie? Przynajmniej będziesz miał pewny start jeśli wybierzesz medycynę. Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś co będziesz robił kiedy, j e ś l i, to wszystko się skończy? - Zostanę jednorożcem i popatatajam na tęczy. - westchnął z irytacją, najwyraźniej znużony tym, że musi rozmawiać z Adamem. - Hm... ambitnie. Adam nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi na tamto pytanie. Jednak gdy Ahren popatrzył na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, chłopak zrozumiał, że zadał niewłaściwe pytanie. Kto pożył trochę dłużej na tym świecie wiedział, że t o nigdy się nie skończy. *** Raven Moore siedziała w jadalni i obmyślała swój plan. Szczerze mówiąc jeszcze żadnego nie miała. Myślała, że okaże się zbędny. W głębi serca liczyła na to, że Adam dostanie amnezji na skutek walnięcia się w głowę. Tak się jednak nie stało, a Raven zaczynała się niepokoić. Nie mogła zebrać myśli. Wszystko zaczynało ją denerwować. Celeste, która z jakiegoś powodu chodziła w te i we wte po stole. Eadlyn krążąca po pokoju też wcale nie pomagała jej w skupieniu się. - Czego się tak denerwujesz? - zapytała ją dziewczyna - Złożył przysięgę krwi? Złożył. Od tego nie ma odwrotu. Najpierw troche się powścieka, potem będzie chciał nas wszystkich zabić, ale w końcu się do nas przyłączy. W końcu jaki będzie miał wybór? Raven nigdy nie przepadała za Eadlyn, ale trzeba było przyznać, że potrafiła gadać do rzeczy. - Sugerujesz, że co w takim razie powinnam zrobić? - spytała - Po prostu go tam zaprowadź. Jakoś się go potem poskleja. Znaczy... Ahren to zrobi. Taką mam nadzieję. W tym momencie do jadalni wszedł nie kto inny jak Ahren. Był jak zwykle ponury. I jak zwykle ubrany na czarno. Jedyny kolorowy akcent stanowiły jego niebieskie oczy. - Zejdź z tego stołu. To nie ''High School Musical. - powiedział do Celeste po czym zwrócił się w kierunku Raven i Eadlyn - Planujecie dzisiaj w ogóle jakąś kolacje. Eadlyn westchnęła. - Są problemy. Ludzie od kuchni zatrzymali się w sektorze drugim. Znowu jakieś kłopoty z dwójkami. Założę się, że nie wiedzą co wybrać na kolacje: frutti di mare czy kawior z łososia. - wypowiedź przerwały jej stłumiony śmiech Raven, i bardziej donośny, Celeste. - W każdym razie wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli sobie coś zrobić sami. Tym razem to Ahren westchnął i poszedł do kuchni. Raven była przekonana, że cokolwiek chłopak ugotuje, ona nie ma zamiaru tego jeść. - Celeste - poleciła dziewczynie - Znajdź Adama i powiedz mu, że już czas. Celeste nie pytała o co chodzi. Wiedziała, że szykuje się coś ważnego uśmiechnęła się tylko tajemniczo i prawie ropłynęła w powietrzu. Była córką Eola i potrafiła się przemieszczać naprawdę szybko jeśli tylko chciała. Czasem zdarzało się również, że przestawała się kontrolować i mówiła z taką prędkością, że ciężko było ją zrozumieć. Ale była na swój sposób potężna, a Raven potrzebowała tylko najlepszych zawodników do swojej drużyny. Każda osoba, w której obracała się towarzystwie była wyjątkowa lub miała specjalne moce. Celest była super szybka, Eadlyn jako córka Hypnosa potrafiła zsyłać na ludzi senne wizje co sprawiało, że Raven chciała mieć kogoś takiego blisko siebie. Jak to mówią: "Przyjaciół trzymaj blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej". Był jeszcze Ahren który był znakomitym uzdrowicielem, ale córka Hekate miała wrażenie, że skrywa coś jeszcze. Jakiś mroczny sekret. I musiała go poznać. Ale wszystko w swoim czasie. Najpierw musiała załatwić wszystkie porachunki z Adamem. *** Adam przeszedł przez marmurowy korytarz. W następnej sali panował półmrok. To pomieszczenie różniło się od pozostałych. Sprawiało wrażenie starego, rodem ze średniowiecza. Zastanawiał się czemu Minnette miałaby przebywać w takim miejscu. Na suficie nie było żadnych lamp, ani żyrandoli. Pokój oświetlały tylko nikłe płomienie pochodni ustawionych wokół jakiegoś dziwnego obiektu. Dopiero, gdy chłopak był o krok od tego czegoś zorientował się co to jest. Na mahoniowym blacie leżała kryształowa trumna. Odbijał się w niej ogień. Adam zrobił krok na przód i zobaczył co kryje się w środku... Na szkarłatnych poduszkach było ułożone bezwładne ciało. Chłopak wszędzie rozpoznałby tą twarz, te czarne włosy. Była obrana w czarną suknię z cienkiego jedwabiu, a na szyi miała zawieszony sznur pereł ciemnych jak noc. Jedyne co się w niej zmieniło to to, że jej skóra nie była biała jak dawniej. Miała niezdrowy odcień sinej zieleni. Była po prostu martwa. Aż dziwne, że jej ciało nie uległo rozpadowi. - Ona nie żyje... Okłamałaś mnie. - poczuł jak w jego gardle rośnie wielka gula, przez którą nie był w stanie wyksztusić ani słowa więcej. - Powinieneś się tego spodziewać. Tak, Minnette żyje i nie będzie. Nyks nie ma układów z Hadesem, ani Tantosem. Jeszcze nie. Chyba powinieneś zostać tutaj chwilę sam. - poklepała go niezgrabnie po plecach - Dorośnij, chłopie. Pożegnaj się z nią, bo teraz należysz do nas. I zostawiła go. Łkającego nad martwym ciałem ukochanej. Z kompletnie rozdartym sercem. Rozdartym po raz drugi. *** Percy i Ruby szli od kilku godzin przez las. Byli cali podrapani i obolali. Przez korony drzew przenikały promienie południowego słońca. Percy wdepnął w bardzo niemiłą pozostałość po jedzeniu jakiegoś zwierzęcia i głośno zaklnął. - Czy te zwierzęta naprawdę nie mogą się załatwiać gdzieś na poboczu? - zapytał a jego głos poniósł się echem po lesie. Chłopak zaczął wycierać buta o trawę. - To wcale nie jest śmieszne! - zawołał kiedy zobaczył Ruby zwijającą się ze śmiechu. - Wybacz, ale nigdy nie myślałam, że zobaczę wielkiego Percy'ego Jacksona wdeptującego w królicze gówno - jej ciało wygięło się w kolejnym spaźmie śmiechu. Percy odgarnął gałąź która walnęła go w twarzy. Zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków na przód. I ujrzał ulicę. Chodniki i zbudowania. Miasto. Prawdziwe miasto, a nie jakieś leśne zadupie. Znał te ulice. Rozpoznawał wielką górę w oddali. To tutaj mieszkała rodzina Annabeth. To tutaj dźwigał ciężar nieba. Chodź wydarzyło się tu parę nieprzyjemnych rzeczy nie mógł posiąść się ze szczęścia. Wreszcie dotarli na miejsce. Aż uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. - Co jest? Czemu się zatrzymałeś? - dobiegł o od tyłu głos Ruby. Syn Posejdona roześmiał się mimowolnie. - No, panno Midnight. Witamy w San Francisco. *** Eadlyn weszła do kuchni, szukając syna Apollina. - Emm... Ahren? - No...? - Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać i w ogóle, ale... może najpierw powinieneś... zdjąć skorupki? Wiesz teoretycznie jajecznicę smaży się bez skorupek... - Lubię. Jeść. Ją. Na. Chrupko. - chłopak wypowiedział dobitnie każde słowo. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że chłopak był ostatnio w kiepskim humorze i ponieważ znała go od bardzo dawna wiedziała, że nie znosi krytyki w jakiejkolwiek postaci. Eadlyn przewróciła oczami. Nie chciała kontynuować tej rozmowy. Przyszła po coś zupełnie innego. - Posłuchaj... Wiem już o co chodzi. Wiem kogo mamy szukać... A raczej kogo porwać. To zdecydowanie zainteresowało Ahrena. Zdjął patelnię z gazu i odwrócił się do dziewczyny, opierając się z tyłu dłonie o blat. - Nic nie da to, że porwiemy dwóch bogów słońca. Potrzebujemy rozdzielić jeszcze dwie osoby, które w najgłębszym mroku będą w stanie stworzyć blask. Rodzeństwo. Bliźniacy. - powiedziała z nadzieją, że Ahren zacznie kojarzyć cokolwiek. Ale chłopak tylko zmarszczył brwi. I pokręcił głową. - Midnight - szepnęła Eadlyn z francuskim akcentem. Ahren powtórzył to bezgłośnie i powoli pokiwał głową. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach